


Checkmark

by vanityaffair



Series: Senseless Stories,Just Senseless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Back in WW2, Blackmail, Don't wish to offend, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best I could do actually I did this one day when I was extremely bored so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmark

**Author's Note:**

> If you are offended by this,Don't read this I put this into my own world,my own words so please excuse my way of describing this.

  
"O...Oh god.."I moaned out and I bit my lip and he smirked and gave me a hard thrust to remind me he was still implade inside of me and he chuckled and he held up the book of names and people that were registered as Jews,homosexuals and other races.

  
I was one of the those people who registered.

  
He was laided back in the black chair and he had his free hand wrapped securely around my cock and it was soo hard in his hand.

  
He smirked and he came closer to my ear and he whispered,"You can always change your decision at anytime if you can't handle it."

  
"N-No..I-I..c-can..h-handle it..."I muttered out and then he put his both of his hands under my knees and he thrusted into me much deeper almost hitting the hilt making my eyes nearly pop out of my head and he chuckled softly and he held up the book that would lead me straight to freedom.

  
"If you just sign this,You would be free.."He said into my ear and I felt him smirking behind me knowing damn well I was incapable of signing or doing much of anything in this position.

  
"I-I...Oh god!"I cried out when he finally went so deep that he hit the hilt which made me shout out in pain and he groaned out and he finally managed to nudge his cock into a much less painful place inside of me.

  
He held a pen in his hand and he stilled inside of me and I couldn't stand the long feeling of him inside of me and I looked over to his hand that held the pen hazily with my bangs hanging out infront of my eyes.

  
"Go ahead...This is your freedom..."He said and I couldn't barely think straight but I wanted to be free again..Able to walk outside and at least go shopping and go swimming like I used to before the war.

  
I shakily reached out and I gripped the pen in my hand with my remaining bit of coordination.

  
The book laided on the desk infront of me and I was blushing hard and I felt his cock just stretching my entrance out just by stilling inside of me.

  
He smirked and watched as I reached out to sign the paper and before I could even finish writing out my last name,He started his thrusts back up and I cried out and I dropped the pen and he pulled me back against his chest and his hand gripped my painfully hard cock and he chuckled darkly.

  
"You seem so determined to be free."He said as I was busy moaning in pleasure and his other hand was on my side and he felt no sympathy for how I was feeling.

  
I had tears going down my cheeks from so much pleasure and abuse and I was so determined like he said to be free and able to live a normal life.

  
"Come on..you want that freedom don't you?"He said tauntingly and I was so close to edge and then he thrusted into me one last time and he let out a groan and I gasped out and I released all over my chest and he released deep into me and I panted and I felt some of the cum trickling out of me even though he was plugging me up.

  
He panted onto my neck,His hot breath making me more hornier than what I was now.

  
I managed to gain back my thoughts and my coordination skills long enough for me to think straight and I gripped the pen and before he could react,I finished signing my last name and I checked off the small checkbox for race and I marked 'German'.

  
He looked at the paper with astonishment and I finally collasped onto the desk with his cock still instilled inside of my ass.

  
I heard him say before I was fully out cold,"Well..You are free now...Little Jew.."

The End

 


End file.
